


Again

by jinsouller



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Plot Twists, This is kinda bad, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsouller/pseuds/jinsouller
Summary: There's a thunderstorm. Jinsol's stuck at the bus stop. Sooyoung's a barista.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @jiwooheat

“Thank you, please come again.” Sooyoung says to their customer after giving him his order. The customer waves his hand as he opened the door and went outside of the small café. After the man left, a strong thunder is suddenly heard outside.

Sooyoung shook from the loud sound as she heard some clattering in the kitchen, accompanied with a loud shriek. She laughs quietly as she looked over and saw her co-worker, Jiwoo, crouching at the floor and picking up the utensils that she dropped.

“Sorry! The thunder scared me,” Jiwoo explained to her with a crooked smile as her eyes shakes.

“Don’t worry,” Sooyoung calmly said. She went to Jiwoo and ruffled the top of her head. The shorter girl just smiled at her and jokingly pushed off Sooyoung’s hand and mouthing “your hand smells like milk”.

The tall girl returned to her place and turned on the radio as heavy rain poured outside.

“Rainy evening today, listeners. The sudden thunderstorm that started this 8:36 PM will continue for a few hours and will end before midnight. Please don’t forget to bring an umbrella or to wear a raincoat if you’re going outside, thank you.”

Sooyoung sighed as she turned off the radio and sat at the chair near the window where the door was near. She laid her head on her arms as she looked at the pouring rain outside. She couldn’t see too much, though. Half of the bus stop was blocking her view.

She was about to fall asleep when the telephone of the café rang. She stood up immediately but stopped her tracks when she saw Jiwoo on the phone already. Sooyoung shot her a thumbs up as she smiled at her sleepily and sat back down to have a nap.

After a good 30 minutes, a person entered the café and poked the sleeping girl’s shoulder.

“Sooyoungie,”

Sooyoung wiped her eyes before looking at the person.

“Haseul!” She greeted happily. The shorter girl hugged her as she stood up and patted her back. They let go of each other as Sooyoung walked her over to the counter. She prepared some hot coffee as they talked.

“Are you here to pick up Vivi?” Sooyoung asked as she grounded up some fresh coffee beans and filtered it. The short haired girl tapped her fingers on the counter and hummed a yes as she tried to look at the back, trying to catch a familiar pink haired girl.

The barista placed the coffee in front of the girl and called out Vivi’s name.

“In a second!” Vivi said as she wiped her hands and jogged over to the two girls at the counter. She happily screeched as she saw Haseul, her fiancé. She went over the counter and hugged her tightly as Haseul kissed her temple.

Jiwoo appeared moments later and greeted Haseul as she put the phone back to its place.

Haseul thanked Sooyoung for the coffee as she slinged Vivi’s backpack over her shoulder and went outside. Vivi opened the umbrella but before they walked away, she waved at Sooyoung. She waved back as the couple crossed the road to get in Haseul’s car.

While Sooyoung was cleaning the counter, she caught a girl with blonde hair ru to the bus stop. The figure sat down and hugged her shoulders as she tried to warm herself.

Sooyoung removed her apron and poured the leftover coffee that she made for Haseul into a cup. She told Jiwoo to look over for the café in a while. The short girl nodded her head happily as Sooyoung thanked her.

The brunette walked outside, covering the coffee instead of her head. She walked to the bus stop and knocked at the pole, making the blonde girl look at her.

Sooyoung got distracted because of the blonde girl’s visuals. She had such a sharp jawline and nose, accompanied with sharp yet deep brown coloured eyes. She had pink and plump lips, just like Sooyoung’s type. Her hair was wet but her clothes were not that drenched. She seemed familiar.

_Jinsol?_

The brunette snapped out of herself due to the blonde raising both of her eyebrows.

“Oh, I, uh I saw you ran here and thought of bringing you coffee because you may need it- since it’s very cold here,” Sooyoung explained. She gave the coffee to the blonde as she walked over to her. The other girl took it as their hands brushed against each other.

“You’re Sooyoung… right?” Jinsol asked. “Ha Sooyoung, from high school?”

“Yeah… and you’re definitely Jung Jinsol that ghosted me from high school.” Sooyoung said as she smirked. The blonde chuckled and nodded as she stared at the brunette. Sooyoung just smiled and told her to drink it.

The blonde took a sip of the coffee and hummed.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Sooyoung smiled at her as the blonde girl made some space for her to sit on. She hurriedly sat on the bench and looked over at the girl. Jinsol was taking sips continuously as she sighed after every swallow.

“Pardon me for this question but, may I ask why you’re here?” the brunette asked her. The blonde licked her lips before looking at her and answering her question.

“This is the only bus stop I see around here,” Jinsol said with a gentle tone and looked away. Sooyoung nodded and looked at her hands as she felt the blonde girl get closer to her. “I’m just waiting for someone.”

The girl pulled out her phone and tried to open it, but it showed the no battery screen. She sighed.

Minutes passed and more thunders were heard but that didn’t bother them too much. The silence between them wasn’t awkward at all, at least for Sooyoung. Jinsol’s presence was still very comforting, even if they had something back then.

“A short conversation could be good right now,” the blonde said to her.

“You start, I haven’t heard from you since the foundation day during high school.” Sooyoung said as she tried to tease the blonde beside her.

Jinsol laughed and leaned her head on the metal behind her head as she took a sip from the coffee that Sooyoung gave to her. “I came from an exhibiton,”

“Exhibition?” Sooyoung asked as the girl nodded.

“The sea creatures one.”

Sooyoung laughed at her a little too loud which made the girl look at her.

“What?!”

“Didn’t know that miss Jinsol, the school campus crush, is such a nerd.” the brunette said as she wiped off the tears that formed on her eyes. Jinsol just chuckled at her as she took another sip. Sooyoung thought of another exhibition, but she did not expect that it would be a sea creature one. “I know.”

Sooyoung examined Jinsol’s outfit. She was wearing a white button up with a plaid blazer. It was accompanied with grey skinny jeans, which were weird, but the belt kind of saved her. What took her off is her white boots that were now dirty, due to the rain.

“Oh my god,” Sooyoung sighed. The blonde asked her what was the problem and she just pointed at her boots.

“Hey! I know, stop pointing it out.” Jinsol whined.

Minutes passed and it was now Sooyoung’s turn to tell her about what happened to her this day.

“My ex, but now my friend, went over here and picked up her girlfriend.” Sooyoung quietly said. The other girl looked at her with a sad yet comforting look. A thunder roared again, yet much louder. Only the blonde got scared, though.

“How was it?”

“It was fine,” Sooyoung sighed. “Just thinking about the past hurts, though.”

“I’ve always thought that she would always take me seriously, but she didn’t. The only times she would get serious is when we fight over anything… To her, everything was just a game, and I guess that’s what hurted me the most.”

The blonde hummed and took a sip from her coffee.

“Something that could help you is to forget about the past and to think about the present,” Jinsol confidently said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Sooyoung chuckled at her and jokingly pushed her to the side.

“What do you even mean?” Sooyoung asked her with a smile.

The blonde leaned over to her and got closer to her face.

“ _Forget about her and focus on me_ ,”

Sooyoung blushed and looked away making Jinsol laugh at her. “You’re _still_ pretty _damn_ cute,”

“Shut up!”

“You are, dummy!”

Sooyoung shook her head and laughed. She didn’t expect that coming from someone so pretty, yet ghosted her back then. Well, they weren’t really dating… it was just that Sooyoung felt like she was in paradise whenever they were together. The blonde looked at her, still laughing.

“I know that we were kind of like a thing back then but really, if the past damaged you so much, then how about you just forget about it and then focus on what’s happening now? Nothing will ever change if you keep holding onto the past.” The other girl said as she patted Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“How are you so sure of that?” Sooyoung asked. The girl looked upwards and then hummed, before looking at Sooyoung again. “I took psychology before I became a marine biologist,”

“Woah, holy shit.”

“And you were calling me a nerd earlier? I guess so,”

The both of them laughed as time went by. The thunderstorm got a little weaker, and it became colder. Sooyoung was freezing, if she was being honest. She was shaking as they stared at the sky together.

Before the brunette knew it, the blonde was already taking off her blazer. She put the blazer around Sooyoung, making her wear it. She was shocked from what the other girl did, but she let her do whatever she wants to do.

“It’s late, and I don’t want you to die from hypothermia.”

Sooyoung just nodded and blushed as she held onto the blazer tighter. The more she covered herself with it, the more she got overwhelmed with the blonde’s scent. It’s surely something not new to her, but it feels just as perfect as it did back then.

“Aren’t you curious on why I left you without a word?” Jinsol asked. Sooyoung hummed.

“The day before foundation day, after we hang out at the park, my mom scolded me. She caught us and forced me to tell her on why I was alone with a girl leaning on my shoulder. I mean, I was _out_ , but my parents prohibited me from dating until I finish college.” The brunette listened attentively as she stared at Jinsol.

“So… I told her about us. She was mad, and told me to not to talk to you anymore. It was hard for me, and I’m sure it was harder for you… and I’m just so sorry. I didn’t knew better back then… that’s why I avoided you all the time.” Jinsol softly said as she looked at the ground.

“It was a relief though… that after a few days I saw you hanging out with a new girl. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you have forgotten of me the way I forgot about what we had.” The blonde finished and she looked at Sooyoung. The brunette was softly looking at her.

Sooyoung hummed.

“It’s okay. I always thought that you had a reason, and that’s why you did it. It was fucked up and I cried for a few days but… Haseul helped me. To at least forget about you and to start something new with her. Back then, I just hoped that you were happy.” Sooyoung said as Jinsol looked down.

“So you’ve never had anyone else after Haseul and I?”

“Pretty much,”

“Well that just proved how much we fucked you up, huh?” Jinsol said as they both laughed.

“Yeah but… I’m just glad that I got to hear your side.” Sooyoung explained as she smiled at Jinsol. The blonde smiled at her too. This was something Sooyoung hasn’t had in a long time. She doesn’t know about Jinsol, though.

The blonde looked at her watch and gasped loudly. She looked at Sooyoung and patted her thigh. The brunette got shocked, again, and then looked at the blonde. “What?”

“Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah, why-“

“I just need to dial someone very quickly, if that’s okay-“

“Of course it’s okay! Give me a second,” Sooyoung pulled out her phone from her back pocket and gave it to Jinsol. The blonde quickly snatched her phone and dialled someone immediately. She looked kind of nervous.

“Hey!”

_“Sooyoung unnie?”_

“No, it’s Jinsol! I’m at the bus stop already,”

“What?” Jiwoo went out of the café with her eyebrows furrowed and walked over to the bus stop, not giving a care if she got wet due to the rain. As she reached the bus stop, she looked at the two together with wide eyes and dropped the call immediately.

“Sooyoung unnie? Jinsol?”

“Hi baby!” Jinsol said lovingly as she went over to Jiwoo, hugging her tightly and then kissing her forehead. Sooyoung looked at them with an unreadable face, yet inside she felt so shocked, and rather… betrayed.

Jiwoo looked at her with large eyes and then up to Jinsol, and then back to Sooyoung.

Jinsol removed herself from Jiwoo and then looked at the both of them. If Jiwoo and Sooyoung were confused, she was _more_ confused. She stared at them with her hands on her waist. “What? Do you guys know each other?”

“ _Yes!”_ Jiwoo and Sooyoung said in unison.

“I-I’m her boss,” Sooyoung said with hurt in her tone. As soon as that sentence left her mouth, Jinsol gasped much louder than she did and looked at Jiwoo with enlarged eyes. “She’s _your_ boss?!”

“Wait, let me talk to you for a bit.” Jiwoo said as she made Jinsol to turn her back on Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was in a state of shock. She never noticed the couple rings, and the golden ring on Jiwoo’s finger. The more she thought about it, the more she got hurt. Jinsol flirted with her without her knowing that she had a girlfriend- or maybe even a fiancé.

She thought that there was something in the way Jinsol treated her, and flirted with her. But it was all nothing. She was the only one who gave meaning to every single thing the blonde girl did to her while they were together again.

She thought there was something in the way Jinsol stared at her, but all of those were ruined when she saw how Jinsol’s eyes sparkled when she saw Jiwoo come out.

She thought there was something in the way Jinsol spoke to her, the way she would make her voice softer, but when it came to Jiwoo, her smile was bigger and her voice was more gentle and softer.

Jiwoo left for a while to go get something in the café.

Jinsol approached Sooyoung slowly, her cheeks tinted with a pinkish color. She sat down again and looked at her as she scratched the back of her head. “So… you’re the boss, huh?”

Sooyoung nodded.

“Sorry that I kind of flirted with you and stuff… please don’t take it seriously. Jiwoo never told me that you were her boss. I told her about you… and I’m pretty sure you did the same.” Jinsol said.

“So that’s why she didn’t tell me anything when I asked her about her relationship status…”

“Yeah… I’m sorry about this,”

“Of course,”

“Your co-worker is my _fiancé,_ ” Jinsol bashfully admitted. Sooyoung nodded again, yet much slower.

The silence wasn’t comforting anymore.

It was _awkward_ …

And _hurtful,_

Especially to Sooyoung.

Jiwoo came back carrying her bag. Sooyoung looked at Jinsol as the blonde approached her and held her hand. The short girl approached Sooyoung and bowed her head low. “I’m sorry, Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung smiled at her and ruffled the top of her head like she did earlier, but much slower.

“I just didn’t want you to know… since I know what happened between you two. I’m sorry again,” Jiwoo said with a voice that was too serious for Sooyoung’s liking, she has never heard her like this.

Sooyoung just nodded and muttered a soft “ _it’s okay_ ” to Jiwoo.

Jiwoo went back to Jinsol as the blonde opened the umbrella. She draped her arms around Jiwoo’s shoulder and pulled her closer to her. “We should get going now,”

The couple walked away, but their voices were too loud that their conversation could be heard blocks away.

“You fucking dumbass! You could have called me again as soon as you reached there!”

“My phone was dead!”

“You could have entered the café!”

“But Sooyoung doesn’t know that you’re in a relationship with me!”

“Oh, right…”

“Now who’s the dumbass?” Jinsol laughed loudly but stopped when she felt someone poke her from her back. She stopped in her tracks, making Jiwoo almost trip on her feet. The couple looked back and didn’t expect to see Sooyoung.

“Y-Your blazer,” Sooyoung stuttered, giving the blazer to Jinsol.

Jinsol only shook her head and let Jiwoo hold the umbrella as she took her blazer and draped it around Sooyoung’s head.

“I don’t need it, it’s yours now, _dummy_.” Jinsol chuckled as she patted Sooyoung’s head.

The next move Jinsol made, was the most unexpected thing Sooyoung has ever had in her entire life.

Jinsol hugged her in the pouring rain and rubbed her back gently.

_“It was nice meeting you again, Sooyoung.”_

The blonde smiled at her one last time, and went back to her beloved fiancé She took Jiwoo’s bag and wore it as she hugged onto her. They walked down the street with Jiwoo’s head leaned over her shoulder.

Sooyoung would’ve never thought that she would feel like the luckiest person in the world, and then feeling like a ragdoll that was just played around just for entertainment.

She walked back to the café, not caring if she was drenched because of the rain.

Sooyoung sat at one of the chairs and leaned her head over the wall as a cluster of emotions poured down onto her. Tears slowly escaped her eyes as she held onto the wet blazer with white knuckles. She was left again.

She sat there for minutes, just listening at the rain pouring hard once again, and the thunders roared louder than before.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe comment some feedback? thank you!


End file.
